


Patience Pup

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Domination, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Petplay, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: 'The idea was quickly abandoned that night, both of them somewhat frustrated but laughing it off as just a failed experience and having their usual, breath-taking sex after, deciding that, okay, maybe pet play isn’t for them.Or maybe it was. '





	Patience Pup

Petplay had always been Yuri’s kink. Otabek had always been hesitant about the idea, enjoying BDSM wholeheartedly, but never really knowing much about this _ very specific  _ type of play, while Yuri had been enamoured by it the very first time he’d scrolled through his private tumblr and seen a tail plug lodged in some girls behind. There was so much aesthetic to it, the difference between pups with their sleek black, curved tails, and kittens with their fluffy ones. Wolf ears and pup mask, every single image only serving to turn him on further, the idea of the utter loss of control over any human thought, every single part affected him when he thought about it. 

Otabek wasn’t so sure. 

Otabek didn’t like the idea of dehumanising his boyfriend, nor did he really find the aesthetic all that pleasing. He liked the way pup hoods looked, but Yuri was adamant that he was a kitten, a soft and fluffy exterior hiding the vicious tiger beneath, all teeth and claws. To further add to the confusion, they hadn’t explored the standard BDSM part of their relationship, either, often looking from the outside like a constant fight between two hyped up Dominants, so the dynamic they currently held in the bedroom didn’t really seem to fit, either. But out of pure want to please and humour his lover, Otabek agreed to play ‘Owner’ for an evening. 

It didn’t go well, to say the least. 

Yuri very quickly grew tired of all the things he thought he’d enjoy, as the Russian often did. There was no obedience, something Otabek had thought was key, and the whole situation felt somewhat…  _ off _ . Seeing Yuri naked, only adorning some kitten ears and a tail plug had been arousing, of course, but when was Otabek  _ not  _ turned on by seeing his lover naked? On top of that, Yuri didn’t particularly act any differently, each soft purr or mewl only serving to bring a slight cringe over Otabek’s features. Yuri’s scowl and the plucking of his soft tail was a sign that he wasn’t into it either. The idea was quickly abandoned that night, both of them somewhat frustrated but laughing it off as just a failed experience and having their usual, breath-taking sex after, deciding that, okay, maybe pet play isn’t for them. 

Or maybe it was. 

The overall idea stuck with Otabek after that night. He chalked it up to being curious as to how  _ actual  _ pet-player’s relationships worked, interested in the dynamic and wanting to see what all the fuss was about, but he soon found himself in a much bigger hole. 

One evening, while Yuri was staying at a friend’s house after a messy breakup, Otabek found himself searching through petplay gear. Before he could even think about stopping, he began curiously eyeing a beautiful, sleek black tail plug and a black pup hood with a white stripe down the center, much like a Border Collie, for far too long to just be interested in the ‘dynamic’. The ears attached to the hood had a certain  _ look  _ to them, innocent and floppy, just like he’d imagine on an overexcited puppy, bounding around in a garden. The nose had two little holes, almost shaped exactly like a dogs, and the mouth was made with an elongated snout and a small jaw beneath it, something that looked like it would open and close with each moment of the wearer’s own jaw. Everything was adjustable and customisable, but beautiful just the way it was, and for safe measure, Otabek bookmarked the page before he closed his laptop and lay back on his and Yuri’s bed. 

He’d never been so utterly consumed by a thought that it wouldn’t leave his mind, but as he settled down to sleep that evening, alone in a bed too big for just him, the image of a hood and tail adoring his own body wouldn’t. Otabek stared at the ceiling for a long minute before he took his laptop from the floor and opened it up again, the same bookmarked page still staring at him from the screen. 

Hesitantly, he looked over the information once more before he ordered a mask, the Border Collie one, and a slim, black tail plug before he closed the laptop again, this time settling back in bed with a small smile on his lips. He fell asleep that night after reading the email confirmation;

_ Thank you for ordering from our site! The details of your order are below, and we hope you visit again soon. Happy pupping! _

A package arrived a week later, firmly forgotten about and left behind in Otabek’s mind. He’d indulged himself that evening, allowed himself to become fascinated and enamoured, but then hastily went back to his daily routine of working out and training to keep himself in shape during the off-season. The days weren’t particularly long, often just a trip to the gym, a run, and a few hours at the rink and then checking emails. The life of an athlete wasn’t a particularly interesting one, but with Yuri by his side, the week went quickly. He’d welcomed Yuri back the day after his evening alone, and not another word had been said about that night. Not until the package arrived. 

“Beka! What the fuck did you order now?” 

Yuri’s voice rang through their home, still heavily accented and one of Otabek’s favourite sounds. He didn’t bother moving, he was halfway through a set of push ups and Yuri knew that, so he wasn’t surprised when Yuri appeared in their spare room (the now titled workout room) with a box in his hands. He was surprised however, when upon further inspection, the box had a large paw print on the top, and nothing else barring his name and address. Otabek fell flat onto his face, his arms giving out beneath him. “Ah, thanks.” Otabek didn’t move from the floor, and Yuri eyed him suspiciously. 

“What is it?” There was a small smirk tugging at his lips, and his weight was fully supported on his left hip, the other leg jutting out as he folded his arms. “We don’t usually order online.” Otabek swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth, sitting up and tugging the box towards himself to check the label. 

“Just some stuff.” Yuri barked out a laugh almost immediately, sauntering over to Otabek before plopping down on his lap, unaffected by the fact his lover was covered with sweat. Yuri pulled the box in front of them together, his fingers playing with the tape as Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle. 

“Bullshit. What kinky shit is it this time?” Yuri asked, his tone still teasing and light. Otabek stiffened beneath him and Yuri turned promptly to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuri cupped his hands under Otabek’s jaw, leaving a small chaste kiss on his lips before he looked up at him, his emerald eyes wide and worried. “Do you want me to leave you to it?”

“It’s just something I was curious about, but I don’t know how I feel about it yet so I don’t want you to get excited or worked up about it.” 

Otabek was always honest, and even the mere thought of upsetting Yuri somehow always forced him into his own head. They were both brutally honest as a couple, but Yuri also understood that Otabek would always be a ‘figure it out himself’ kind of guy. Yuri had learned to be patient and kind to that, as Otabek was always patient with him. So with that thought, Yuri planted another kiss on Otabek’s cheek before he rose from his lap and began to exit the room. “Do you need a knife to open it?” Yuri asked kindly, his face warm and understanding. 

“No, thank you.” Otabek fiddled with the tape still holding the box closed. “I love you.” 

Yuri laughed, “I love you, too, you idiot.” and then left the room, closing the door softly behind himself. 

The box wasn’t particularly intimidating, but even without Yuri in the room, he found himself struggling to open it. The package was beautifully neat, every edge sharp and every line of tape perfectly placed, but even the gorgeous exterior didn’t ease the tension he felt. The large paw print stared up at him, and with a deep breath, Otabek hooked his index finger beneath it and pulled until the main bulk of tape was slowly peeled away.

Otabek dropped the tape to the floor, his fingers twitching slightly as he opened the box up, only to be greeted with a confirmation of arrival and a post-it note, pale pink and written on with beautiful blue cursive ink. 

_ All of our hoods are handmade with love, and we look forward to a review from hopefully another happy customer. Any problems, send us an email and we’ll happily fix any mistakes we made. Inside you’ll find a first time customer present, so look out for it! Much love, and happy pupping! _

Otabek slowly removed the boxes stuffing before dipping his hand inside and finally making contact with what Otabek assumed was a boxed tail plug. He pulled it out carefully and set it beside himself on the floor, now putting his hand in almost excitedly for the hood. Only, his hand didn’t meet what Otabek would assume the hood would feel like, instead, his fingers brushed against a small black box. He pulled it out carefully, before opening the lid. 

Inside, sitting on a plush bed of shiny fabric, pale blue, Otabek saw a name tag. It was small and round, delicately engraved with the word ‘Beka’ on the front (it now made sense that the order form had asked for a nickname). He ran his fingers over it carefully before closing the lid and setting it aside, a small smile gracing his lips that was very suddenly overcome with nervousness and excitement as he realised what the final part of the package must be. 

Otabek removed the final part of the package with as much care as he could muster. He pulled the bag out with caution, and then, without a second's break, reached inside and pulled the hood from it’s confines. 

It was beautiful. The hood was exactly how it’d looked in the pictures he’d seen, but the softness and look of it was what really got Otabek. It was everything he’d imagined, and as quickly as he removed it from the box, he stood up from where he sat and walked to the nearest mirror in the room, taking a moment to look at his reflection. He slowly raised the hood up in front of his face and then, so delicately, pulled it on, running his hand through the top part of his hair to puff it out on top. 

Otabek felt a full body shudder run through him as he stared at his reflection, the mask only serving to highlight his deep brown eyes and sharp jaw from where it poked beneath the hood. The mask suited him, the black and white strikingly contrasting against his warm caramel skin, the soft but perky ears already giving him expression. Though he couldn’t see his smile in the reflection of the mirror, it showed in his eyes, sharp and wide. He looked like an overly excited puppy, and his tilted his head to express as much, watching in awe as the ears bounced and flopped with the movement. He shifted from foot to foot, but not with nervousness. He moved with pride, standing straighter and letting his chin jut forward, still looking over every detail of the mask. He had no doubt in his mind. Otabek loved it. 

He just hoped Yuri would, too. 

Almost reluctantly, he slipped the hood back off, but instead of putting it back in the box, he picked up the tail plug and the other small box and made his way out of the room and into the depths of the apartment, in search of his lover. 

He found Yuri in a typical state for a rest day. He was resting on the sofa in their living room, the TV on, but ignored as Yuri scrolled through his phone. He had one leg tucked beneath himself as he leaned against one side of the armrest, the other jutting out and reaching the other end of the sofa. Otabek approached with a smile he couldn’t contain, eagerly dropping himself to his knees, sitting on the floor in front of him. He didn’t speak, but Yuri smiled warmly at him, reaching out one hand to graze his hand against Otabek’s cheek. 

He put the things in Yuri’s lap carefully, the hood on top and the smaller boxes beneath, and then he waited, his foot jiggling slightly behind him. Yuri finished scrolling on his phone and then locked it, turning his full attention to his boyfriend. He fingered the hood gently, feeling the softness and weight of it before he spoke. 

“So, is this what was in the box?” Yuri’s voice was soft and warm and he watched with upturned lips as Otabek nodded. “Are you going to put it on for me?” Another nod, and then Otabek reached for the hood, placing it carefully and ruffling his hair again like he did before. Yuri laughed, threading his fingers through the brown locks and then down the side of the hood. “You look so fucking adorable. I  _ cannot  _ get over how cute these are.” Otabek could feel his face flush under the hood, and he began playing with his hands in his lap as Yuri moved his attention back to the other items in his lap. “ _ And _ a tail plug? You’re really going the full nine yards, huh?” 

Otabek reveled in the attention Yuri lavished over him like this. Every question was rhetorical and beautifully worded, even for Yuri, and it washed over his entire body when Yuri spoke with his silky smooth and heavily accented voice. He knew what Yuri was doing, of course he did, but the way Yuri had so easily and steadily slipped into the role somewhat shocked Otabek. Yuri had hit the ground running, and when he pulled the tail plug from it’s packaging, Otabek watched with an open mouth, something he wasn’t even sure Yuri could see. 

“Do you want me to stretch you open for your tail, Beka?” The casualness of the words, but confidence in Yuri’s voice was unusual, but incredibly sexy. He was teasing, but it didn’t sound like it. It sounded like the idea had already been confirmed in Yuri’s mind, that he already  _ knew  _ how this was going to go, but all he needed was consent. Otabek nodded quickly, his ears bouncing on his head, making Yuri laugh softly. “Go shower, get clean, and then I want you in the bedroom, mask on and nothing else. Do you understand?” Otabek nodded again. “Okay. And… Go.”

Otabek had never run to the bathroom so quickly. 

He showered in a rush, but took his time cleaning himself thoroughly where it mattered. The shower was slightly too hot, making his skin tingle, but the sheer excitement of what would happen next pushed him through. Otabek exited the shower with wet hair dripping down his neck, and then looked at himself in the mirror, then down to the hood he’d left on the counter. 

A small part of himself couldn’t really believe this was happening. 

He knew about Yuri’s excitement around petplay, had even been on the other end of it, but this time Otabek couldn’t stop his fingers from twitching at his sides at the thought. Yuri had taken Otabek’s previous role so easily, almost too easily to make it seem real, but when Otabek thought back to Yuri’s interest, it made sense considering how long the Russian had been longing for that type of play. Yuri’s attention had always been on the dynamic and the aesthetic, and with Otabek now offering his submission while dressed in the gear Yuri had always loved, it seemed to have finally clicked for them. 

Otabek slipped the hood back on and tousled his hair into place before he left the bathroom, his clothes already in the dirty laundry hamper. The first few steps he took into the bedroom were soft and silent, and then, with a sudden thought of ‘fuck it’, he ran the last few, jumping into the soft mattress on his hands and knees. He stretched his arms in front of him, but kept his ass in the air, feeling all the muscles in his back tense, his shoulders rolling at the feeling. He let his head fall forward, pressed into the soft sheets, and even through the thick hood, Otabek could still smell Yuri. He nuzzled into them as he heard footsteps enter the room. 

“I’ve never seen you so affectionate before. If this is all it takes I should have introduced you to petplay earlier.” Yuri’s voice remained at that same, dominating level, but never once dipped towards intimidating. Every word from Yuri’s mouth remained warm and soft, but Otabek could already tell that Yuri had put him in his place and intended to keep him there. Yuri sat behind Otabek in his boxers, running his hands down his bare back as Otabek tried not to squirm beneath him. “Don’t I get a kiss before we start?” 

Otabek shifted on the bed, letting Yuri’s hands fall away from him as he turned. He reached for the base of the hood to pull it up and off of himself, but Yuri was quick to correct him, his strong hands pulling Otabek’s away from his face and planting them back on the bed in front of himself, in imitation of the way a dog would sit. Otabek watched with wide, confused eyes as Yuri tapped his own cheek with one finger and then turned his head, presenting the cheek to Otabek. 

“Beka, kiss.” 

Otabek shot forward on instinct, his hands gripping onto Yuri’s thighs as he practically leapt on him, repeatedly bopping his nose against Yuri’s cheek. When Yuri began to laugh and giggle, Otabek felt his heart practically sore, and he excitedly repeated the action, in different spots on Yuri’s face, pressing him back and settling his hands on Yuri’s chest. He nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, quickly alternating sides until he felt a hand grip him, and then a blush rise to his cheeks. Yuri wasn’t exactly  _ subtle _ . 

Otabek slowly pulled back from Yuri, still hovering above him, hands on either side of Yuri, firmly planted on the bed to keep him up. He wanted to speak, wanted to ask if this was okay and that he was doing everything he was supposed to, but the mask and Yuri’s previous actions stopped him from doing so. If Yuri wanted Otabek to speak, he would ask him. And right now, Yuri certainly wasn’t asking him to do anything. He was watching Otabek’s blown pupils dilate and shrink over and over as they decided where on Yuri’s face to look. Otabek’s eyes were teasingly flickering between Yuri’s lips, the soft pink with an obvious smirk, or his eyes, confident and challenging, while Yuri’s gaze remained strong and unmoving. 

Otabek’s opportunity to look was quickly taken away from him when Yuri began to play with his cock, firmly pumping the half-hard length. He felt his eyelids flicker shut before he could think about what was happening, and with a slow and approving hum, Yuri picked up the pace, quick and firm tugs against his cock as Otabek rocked his hips into Yuri’s fist. His eyes didn’t open until Yuri spoke again. 

“I thought I was meant to be prepping you for your tail? You’re awfully distracting like this, Beka.” Yuri let go of Otabek’s cock, stroking his fingertips over the head when Otabek groaned, long and low. “Are you growling at me?” 

Now  _ that  _ sounded like a challenge. 

Otabek made the noise again, this time using more force behind the sound, making it longer and distinctly more dog-like. Yuri was up like a shot, pushing Otabek onto his back and quickly pulling Otabek’s hands above his head. Yuri nudged Otabek’s face to the side with a hard press of his nose and then bit down against his pulse point, sucking the sink into his mouth until Otabek wrapped his legs around him, pulling their bodies together. “Is that how you wanna’ play?” A sharp nod was all Yuri needed to confirm, and then he was shifting down Otabek’s body, tongue and teeth latching onto whenever he could. He laved Otabek’s nipples with attention, then left bites along the bottom of his ribcage, dipping further until he could bruise up his hipbones, his other hand pressing against Otabek’s thigh and making him spread himself out. Yuri skipped his cock, _ of course he did _ , but Otabek didn’t mind too much when the back of his head hit against the pillow beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut from the warm and wet pressure of Yuri’s tongue on his hole. 

He lapped at Otabek messily and hard, his tongue dipping into him at every opportunity, and his fingers tightening around the thigh he still had hold of, his other hand creeping up beneath him and pulling the other thigh up to expose him further. Otabek gasped, his hands reaching between his legs to paw at Yuri’s hair as his muscles twitch and clench. He wanted to moan and curse, but there was a thought at the back of his mind that kept him from doing so. 

_ Pups don’t talk.  _

So instead, Otabek tried to use his body language to show Yuri how much he was enjoying the attention. He twisted and pulled at Yuri’s hair every time something felt particularly good, and he (tried to) let his body become pliant and soft beneath him, in a desperate attempt to show his submission. When Yuri’s hips began rocking in small motions against the bed beneath him, Otabek knew he’d done it right. 

Otabek let one of his hands slip out to the side, his body still jerking from the kitten licks Yuri was now leaving against his sensitive skin, and grabbed onto the tail plug, still in it’s box, left on top of the bed like an afterthought, and a bottle of lube beside it. He nudged both of the items closer to Yuri until they were both pressing against his side, and then, with a final, deep lick, Yuri pulled back and sat up on his knees, his cheeks flushed a furious shade of pink and his lips swollen and slick with spit. 

“Patience, Pup.” 

_ Oh shit.  _

As Yuri began to slick his fingers, Otabek wriggled closer toward him, his ass sliding further down the bed as Yuri watches with a raised brow. One of his hands drifts down his torso until it reaches his cock, and then slowly, he drags his fingers over the plumped up length, not enough to provide sufficient friction, but enough to tease Yuri at least. Yuri eagerly bats the hand away, and then, as if scolding a pet, points his finger to Otabek’s nose and taps it. “No.”

Otabek shudders and removes his hand, tipping his head with faux confusion, but when Yuri doesn’t buy the act, his lets his head fall back down against the pillow, his arms raising and then flopping above his head. Yuri spreads Otabek’s thighs further before he begins to play with his hole again, this time rubbing two lube coated fingers in small circles over the pucker. Otabek breathes out shakily. 

“If we keep doing this I’m going to get you some pup mitts so you can’t use your hands.” Otabek’s hips jerk as Yuri slips one of his fingers inside easily, a gasp leaving his mouth and making the inside of the hood hot. He definitely likes the idea of that. “Then you’d have to rub against things like a real dog.” 

Otabek practically mewls, his hips coming off the bed as Yuri slowly sinks his finger inside of him before retracting it over and over. It’s a blissful sort of torture listening to Yuri talk like that while he slowly rubs against his prostate, but it’s one that sends Otabek’s head reeling. “Would you like that? No control over your paws any more?” Otabek nods and lets a small gruff sound leave his throat, rocking his hips back in time with Yuri’s hand. There’s a soft slap against his thigh. “Calm down, this is just so we can get your tail in.” 

Yuri slips the next finger in quickly, but he doesn’t stay there long. The base of the plug is small and curved, something that will easily fit inside of Otabek when he’s this turned on, so he doesn’t linger on prepping him. He has other ideas. Yuri slips his fingers out and practically tears the plug from its package, lubing up the end that’ll be inside of Otabek. He teases the toy over his hole until it visibly relaxes, and then slowly, he sinks it in, stifling a moan of his own as he watches Otabek’s body stretch over the thickest part of the toy and then pull it into himself, barely needing the pressure. He admires it for a second before he sits back and looks at his boyfriend. 

“Get up. Let me see your tail.” Otabek rolls over until he’s on his hands and knees and then arches his back, blushing furiously under his hood. “Now, wag your tail, Beka.” Yuri’s voice is deep and low to Otabek’s ears and he does as he’s told, slowly rocking his hips from side to side and feeling the plug shift inside of himself. His cock jerks from the feeling and when he looks under himself, he can see Yuri palming himself through his boxers. He pushes his ass further back and Yuri grips onto it with one hand, squeezing the muscle. “Do you think you could fuck me while you’re like this, Beka? You think you could be a good pup and make your owner come?” 

Otabek moves from his position on all fours and crowds over Yuri until he’s laying flat on the bed, Otabek’s body hovering over him as Yuri looks up into his eyes, dark and wide. He lets their hips meet and grinds down against him, feeling just how hard Yuri is in his boxers as Yuri grips his hips and encourages him. Otabek wants to kiss him, but because he can’t he tucks his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck and hopes he can feel his hot breath against his skin. 

Yuri tips his head back and moans as he shoves his underwear under his balls and takes both of their cocks in hand, stroking them together as Otabek continues to rock against him. “You’re so fucking hot like this. You’re such a good boy.” 

Otabek moans, clenching around the plug inside of him and begins to fuck into Yuri’s fist faster, feeling his cock slide against his own. Yuri’s hips are moving now, too, rocking up into every downward press from his boyfriend, and with a quick and insistent urge, he pulls Otabek’s hood off and crashes their mouths together, his tongue immediately invading his soft and pliant lips, only to be met with Otabek’s, just as eagerly. 

The hood goes forgotten on the side of the bed as Yuri fists Otabek’s hair and they kiss with teeth and tongue, eagerly colliding with both their mouths and bodies as both of them wind tighter and tighter, Yuri’s hand focusing on the heads of their cocks as both of their hips stutter. 

“Are you gonna’ come, pup? Because if you make a mess you better fucking clean it up.” 

Otabek comes with a violent shudder and a long low growl, clenching around the plug inside of himself as his muscles tense and release, but Yuri doesn’t take much longer, his hips bucking up with eager little twitches as he comes over his stomach, only adding to the mess Otabek has already left there. Otabek breathes into Yuri’s neck as he catches his breath, but then he slinks down Yuri’s body and begins to lap at the mess there, swallowing what he collects in his mouth and Yuri moans softly beneath him, his body still twitching with aftershocks. 

“You’re such a good boy.” 

It sounds so perfectly affectionate and Yuri runs his hand through Beka’s sweat slicked hair as he plants his head on Yuri’s chest and looks up at him, his chest slowly rising and falling with every intake and exhale of breath. 

“Thank you, Yura.” 


End file.
